


For My Sun

by D8ONO



Series: Yanderes And Their Suns [2]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Life was very hard for Surya back then.





	For My Sun

After making more than two hundreds plastic flower, Surya’s fingers was bound to hurt. The tips were starting to numb and the cut that Surya got from the cutter stings at his thumb stings whenever the fold the plastic straw into flowers. But he need to make a hundred more to fulfill the requested quota.

Surya hadn’t sleep for two days since he started with the flowers. The deadline was tomorrow and Surya was trying as fast as he could to make them all. The only time he would stop his hands was when Karna cried.

Karna was crying again. The newborn was asking for attention again. Surya quickly finished the current flower, he put it into the box together with other finished flower and then he went to the baby on the bed. 

The little bundle was so small and soft that Surya was worried that he might be holding him too hard. Surya picked the baby and cradled him. “Shhh... what’s wrong? Are you hungry?” Surya then looked to the clock. It was three hours ago he fed Karna. “Wait a minute, I’ll feed you now.” The tired man said as he put down the crying baby.

He went to boil some water. Then he poured the formula into the mini milk bottle and added the hor water. He used a long spoon to brew the milk to even, and then he added normal water. After dripping a drop on his hand and felt it was the right temperature, Surya returned to his son. He cradled the baby and fed him in his arm. 

While he was feeding Karna, Surya hummed a song for the baby. It was actually to keep himself from sleeping. Because he was so tired. But he needed to finish the flowers. 

Surya was alone. Being an nineteen-years-old with a baby was hard. And he had no one with him. His friends were gone. Some left for their own dreams and future. And the rest, they simply avoided Surya after they knew his predicament.

He was lonely. While the others were enjoying their life, Surya had to stuck in taking care for Karna and his job. No, Surya didn’t hate his son. He loved Karna dearly. He could simply dump the baby somewhere if he didn’t want him. Like the river for example, or the dumpster. Maybe to the orphanage if he was more daring. But Surya would not do that. 

Because Karna was his beloved son. It was tiring and hard. His life was sad and lonely. Surya had to work so many hours with little wage. He envied others. But the painful feelings were subsided whenever Surya looked at his son.

Surya fed the baby slowly, pulling off the bottle every minute to let Karna swallow properly. Feeding a newborn was quite hard. It couldn’t be fast and Surya had to hold on the bottle. Meaning, he couldn’t do anything else. 

After Karna drank the milk, Surya put him down. Surya put the crab plush he had made sometime ago at Karna’s side. He smiled once before he left to wash the bottle. And then he return to his flower making job. 

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


Now that Karna was a seven months baby, Surya could fed him milk and oat porridge. Surya tried his best not to spend on his own meal and sticked on simple eggs on rice for six days a week so that he could buy fruits and add it into Karna’s porridge. Because Karna was a growing baby, therefore he needed nutrition.

But Surya would still feed Karna formulas at night. And formulas were expensive. 

Surya looked at the price tag of the baby milk in the supermarket and Karna was tied on his back. Because Surya didn’t want to leave the baby alone. Karna grabbed on Surya’s hair and chewed on it for fun while his father was busy choosing the milk. The brand he bought was only for baby under six months, and he didn’t know which one he should buy.

“Do you want this one or this one?” Surya asked as he raised the two brands to show his son. “Hmm, I don’t know which one is better.” Talking to his baby son had been his habit. He didn’t care if people laugh at him for that.

After spending ten minutes thinking, Surya still couldn’t decide. Because brand A and brand B was too far in price range. He would choose the cheaper one if this wasn’t for Karna, but buying the expensive one was also quite straining. Surya didn’t make much and he was living from savings, not to mention he still had unpaid bills. “Sorry, Karna... I hope you don’t mind with this one.” Surya said as he picked the cheaper one.

Karna keep chewing on Surya’s hair while his eyes looked around. 

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


Karna’s first steps was amazing. Surya let go of the small hands and moved back a step. Karna walked to him. Surya shed a few drop of tears from the happiness. 

They were at the park. Because it was unhealthy to keep Karna indoors the whole time. Surya was so happy that he picked up Karna and spinned around as he praised. “Karna, you’re amazing!” He said as he laughed happily. The baby also laughed because he found his father’s expression amusing. Surya totally forgot that people were watching.

Surya came to realization when he heard the mothers laughed at him. “Boy, is that your brother?” One of the older woman with a son asked.

“No, this is my child.” Surya smiled and answered politely.

The woman gasped in disbelief. Because she was looking at a child with a child. “What a young father you’re.” She said with the most unoffending tone. 

Surya wasn’t angry. He already got used to these kind of commentaries. Surya excused himself to the ladies because he was no longer comfortable being there. The women talked about him behind his back. In negative ways.

Surya met his old lady neighbor at his way home. He was surprised to see her again after she was gone for a year. Because the old lady moved in to her son’s house. “Why are you back, obaa-chan?” Surya asked as he hold Karna on his chest.

The old lady frowned a bit as she looked down. “My daughter-in-law didn’t want to take care of me. She asked for divorce. I don’t want to be a burden to my son...” she said in very sad tone. Then she looked to Karna. “Is this your child?” 

Surya nodded. “Yes. His name is Karna.” He said as he showed the nine-months to the old lady.

“Ara maa, what a cute child. He looked exactly like you when you were a baby.” She said and chuckled.

“I think so too. But I wished Karna didn’t have to get my scary eyes.” Surya sighed lightly. Oh how much his eyes had caused problems in his social life. He could only pray that Karna would grow up more friendly so that his scary eyes won’t be a problem.

“Hahaha,” the old lady couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re really a parent now. Back then you used to climb on my tree.” 

Surya was quite embarassed with his past as a bad boy. He climed trees, ate the fruit directly, sometimes he would get into fights. He didn’t had much friends at school either. Probably Indra was the only friend who spoke to him on daily basis. And that Indra as well, had left. 

Seeing the old lady, Surya thought this was a perfect chance. He couldn’t live just on savings and making handworks item forever. He needed a real job. “Obaa-chan, can you please look for Karna so I can get a job?”

“Oya... I see, I see,” she said and she patted at the baby. “If you don’t mind an old woman like me, then.”

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


Surya’s work was a simple cleaning service at the hotel. Here, Surya accumulated so many experiences on how to clean fast and efficient. It wasn’t easy job but it paid more than just normal waiter. But his work hours started from evening till morning. Surya was really thankful that the old lady would take care of Karna. 

It went fairly normal for a year. Karna was growing okay and he started to call Surya ‘papa-ue’. Surya couldn’t help but smile whenever he remembered his cute son waiting for him. “Thinking about your son again? That can’t clean the toilet.” The woman who worked with him teased. 

But that morning when Surya went to the old lady’s home to pick Karna, he found her on the ground at her backyard. Surya called her so many times and she didn’t wake up. He called for an ambulance and then he called her son. 

She passed away a few days later in the hospital bed.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


And that was the begin of Karna’s lonely days at home. Because Surya had to leave for work. He would lock Karna alone in the house.

Of course, Surya spent every moment outside worrying for Karna. Fearing if something would happen to the boy when no one was watching him.

Surya looked at the kindergarten price list. Because there weren’t any public kindergarten. Only a few and they were too far away. The closest one was quite expensive, but it wasn’t unafforable. _If I can get a job from morning to evening, then I can stay home at night._

Surya got a job as a waiter, he got it, and then he finally had the perfect hours to stay with Karna at night. It was a chinese restaurant. 

But it only lasted a two months before he got fired because he punched a customer who tried to harrass him.

Thankfully after that, he quickly got a new job. This time, a regular rush hour lunch restaurant. And he enrolled Karna to the kindergarten.

At morning, Surya would walk Karna to the kindergarten and rushed to the restaurant everyday. Surya begged his boss to let him out for twenty minutes everyday to pick and sent Karna home. And he would return to the restaurant. Running. Thanks to Surya’s stamina from working as cleaning service, he was pretty fast. 

He started as a waiter. Sometimes, he would help in the kitchen if there were too much to handle. His skills was good and the other cooks could work well with him. Surya was a double cook and waiter. 

Until one day, when Surya was taking orders and some man decided to grab on his ass. _Don’t! If you punch him you’ll get fired! Do you want to get fired again!?_ And so Surya tried to smile as he take the orders and the man keep groping his ass. “Nice ass you have!” The old man said and Surya lost it.

Surya punched him and he was called to the back and the boss talked to him. “I’m sorry, but that man touched me.” 

The boss wasn’t happy with Surya punching his customer. Sure, there was a few people who became regular customer because they were interested in him. Surya was quite good for his business, but punching a customer?

The boss sighed. “You’re not serving anymore.”

Surya was scared. If he lost his job now, Karna would have to quit his school and that was the worst thing that could happen. “Sorry, please don’t fire me!”

“No. I’m not firing you. I’m sending you to the kitchen.” And that was how he became a full time cook and he learnt even more recipes. And he got very close with one of the cooks.

That man was interested in Surya and asked him out. For he was a very beautiful man. And Surya was quite happy with that, because despite of having Karna, he was still a bit lonely inside. He wanted a relationships like normal people.

But after seeing Karna, his attitude changed. “Let’s break up,” He said after the working hours. “Sorry, but your son’s just weird.”

Surya was holding back his fist. He glared at that man as he was basically holding back from punching him right there. And so, they broke up and Surya went home.

Karna hugged on his father as soon as he opened the doors. 

That day, Surya decided he should stop thinking about wanting a relationship. For he wouldn’t be able to raise his sun properly if he kept his selfish desires. Surya gave on his own wishes.

  
  
  
  
—————  
  
  
  


One day, Surya couldn’t get up from his bed. He had woken up but his head felt so heavy and his body felt weak. Surya was pretty confident with the phrase ‘idiots can’t catch cold’ but it seemed like he wasn’t a total idiot that he could get sick.

Even though, Surya really didn’t want to miss a day work. Because that would cut his pay. He needed his full pay. 

“Papa-ue, it’s seven!” Karna said as he hold on the alarm clock. He was ready for school because he liked it there. Staying home alone was boring. Even if he didn’t had any friends at school, he still liked to see the people. “Wake up! Wake up!” The body cheerfully said.

Then, their newly moved in neighbor banged onto the walls. Yelling at them, telling them to shut up. It couldn’t be helped. Living in cheap and thin walled apartments meant you would have a drunkward as a neighbor. 

Karna dropped the clock as he was startled by the bang on the wall. It was very loud and the yells were scary. He climbed to the bed and hugged his father. Karna was a child of five, but he was smart enough to know that his father’s body was too hot. “Papa-ue, you’re hot.”

“Karna, sorry,” Surya apologized as he forced to open his eyes. “But can you stay home today?”

Karna frowned, he wanted to go. But he nodded to his father. “Understood.” He said.

Surya felt so bad for making Karna miss his school day but he really couldn’t walk him. Surya already worked his ass up just to walk to the phone and call his boss for a day off.

Surya was often told by the people around him to abandon Karna when he was just a newborn. But after seeing those small five fingers gripping on his own, Surya couldn’t help but fell in love with his sun. 

Surya never regretted for not listening to the people. Even though it ended him being alone for years, he was glad he chose Karna.


End file.
